


Cherished

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was a match made in heaven, Director of the FBI, Alpha Aaron Hotchner and the BAU's Genius Doctor, Omega Spencer Reid.





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfmother8719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/gifts).



> **Year** : Season Seven  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season Seven  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer sighed happily as he walked up the steps of his new house. He stopped on the top step and looked at the small front porch. While the front lacked anything that he liked, the back porch was perfect and really the whole of the backyard was perfect. Spencer was thrilled to finally own a home he would be proud to not only show off to guests but also filled with children. Spencer laid his hand over his stomach as he thought about children. Spencer had never put much thought to children growing up, even though he was one of the few male Omegas that would be able to have a child with ease. Spencer had not seen it in the cards, so he never thought much about it. That had changed when he had met the Director of the FBI. Spencer knew that it was a fantasy and nothing more really. The Director had never bonded to an Omega, and there was talk about the fact that he never would. Everyone who worked in the FBI knew about the Beta he had been married to, the Beta who had cheated on him with another Alpha. The Beta had given the Director a single child, and then when she had been pregnant with another, it had come out because her scent profile had changed. 

The Director loved his son, and that was very evident. He would be a good father to any children that an Omega had, or even another Beta. Spencer laughed at his thoughts because while the whole of the world accepted that the Omega was the one to start courting rights, the Alpha had to be willing. Generally, the Omega made their interest known in a very public way and then the Alpha started the courting. The Council had made sure of that no one would ever be abused again when the Councils had formed just over a hundred years before it had been a Godsend for the Omegas and the Betas who chafed under the sometimes tyrannical rule of the Alphas. Omegas were able to get jobs and hold jobs. Spencer was not the first Omega in the FBI, but he had been the first in the BAU. Alphas and even Betas still tried to protect Omegas from things that they thought the Omegas shouldn't be involved in. Spencer had taken to the job well and while there were certain things that Spencer was kept away from. Usually, when Derek Morgan thought Spencer too close to a heat, he would be kept from crime scenes that involved the death of another Omega so that hopefully Spencer wouldn't spiral into a heat to attract an Alpha to protect him. 

The BAU team in its current formation consisted of three Alpha: David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Emily Prentiss, and three Betas: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Grant Anderson, and their Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. Spencer rounded out the team to make seven. Grant was the newest addition to a team but not to the BAU he had been an agent assigned to them in Spencer's first year that helped when the team was in the field with things inside of the office. He had been doing well with profiles and things, and when JJ came back to the unit as a Profiler instead of the Media Liaison, Grant had asked to step into her place. 

Unlocking his front door, Spencer stepped inside. He pushed his thoughts away. It wasn't good to dwell on things that would never be. Spencer stopped before he shut his door because something was off. His housekeep, Alana had not said that anything had been delivered for him but yet there were eight flower arrangements that were placed perfectly apart on the steps leading up into the second floor. Spencer wondered what exactly the person who sent the flowers promised Alana to get her to not tell him that he had a delivery. 

Spencer stepped up to the first arrangement and looked at the flowers in it. There was no card, but the meaning behind each of the flowers in it was very evident. The flowers and colors spoke of strength. Spencer looked at the second and third to see that they were all different. The meaning of the second was grace under trying times if he was reading the flowers right. Next was growing stronger from adversity. Spencer realized then that it was an arrangement for every single year that he had been in the FBI. Each one was showcasing his life. Spencer walked up the stairs to the last arrangement and realized that while the others were statements, this one was a question. The arrangement was asking Spencer to think about courting the person who gave him the flowers. Spencer frowned because there still was no card on the flowers. Spencer turned to look down at the flowers as they were on the steps. Spencer stopped breathing because hidden at the back of each arrangement was a single rose. 

The Middlemist Red Rose was one of the rarest in the world. There were only three known examples of it — one a greenhouse garden in England as one in New Zealand. The final was located in a personal garden and was reported to be a wonderfully blooming bush. That eight cuttings were in Spencer's flowers was telling, and it showed exactly how much his flower giver wanted him. 

Spencer pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Alana.

"Please don't be mad. I watched him like a hawk, and he never went any further than the top flight of stairs."

"I'm not mad. I'm just shocked." Spencer smelled nothing out of place in the house; there was just the smell of Alana, which meant that his flower giver had gone to great lengths to hide who he was, except for that flower. 

"He said that he didn't need to leave a card that the flowers were enough to tell you who he was. How is that?"

"Because there is only a single person who would have access to the cutting of the Middlemist rose, Alana."

"Why?"

"Because there is only a single bush of it inside of the United States and that's in the Hotchner garden in Manassas."

"Hotchner as in the FBI Director Aaron Hotchner? That's who that was? I recognized him from some of those news clips I've watched of the cases you guys have been on, and he’s commented on them from DC, but I don't...that was the fucking Director of the FBI?! No wonder he was shocked when I demanded that I watch him in your house."

"Yes." Spencer picked out the rose from the last arrangement and sniffed at the petals. The scent was beautiful and just so soft and perfect. "Though I can't see him ever doing anything that was wrong against an Omega."

"Well, I know that you bought the house as a kind of overture that you were ready to start looking for a mate, but I wasn't aware that anyone had actually made their interest known."

"No, no one had."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure that he knows that I want him to court me. It'll be as public as I can get without making a scene."

Spencer hung up on Alana and picked up the last vase. It was heavier than he thought and when Spencer lifted it to eyesight level, he realized that it wasn't just glass, it was crystal. A pale purple colored crystal vase. Spencer swallowed. Spencer walked to his bedroom and found the perfect spot to set the flowers so that he could see them when he woke up. Spencer stopped when he saw that the table he wanted them on was already cleaned off and there was a scroll that was rolled up and sitting there. It was tied with a blue silk ribbon. 

From the first three words, Spencer knew that the poem on the page was. It was A Glimpse by Walt Whitman. Spencer felt his cheeks burn as he slowly read over the poem. Spencer found himself saying the words out loud as well.

"A glimpse through an interstice caught, 

Of a crowd of workmen and drivers in a bar-room around the stove late of a winter night, and I unremark’d seated in a corner, 

Of a youth who loves me and whom I love, silently approaching and seating himself near, that he may hold me by the hand, 

A long while amid the noises of coming and going, of drinking and oath and smutty jest, 

There we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word."

Spencer knew the poem by heart as he had read all of the works but Whitman but this one had been one of his favorites and for Director Hotchner to know that meant that he had been watching Spencer far closer than Spencer had thought anyone watched him. The penmanship of the writing of the poem was beautiful and with the little quirk that was in the H's in the poem he knew that Director Hotchner had written it himself. If there were any doubt that Director Hotchner was the one to give him the overture, the Hotchner family seal in the bottom corner would have squashed all of it. 

There were not a lot of old families left from the times when Alphas ruled. The Hotchner family was one, and while the family name had been passed down after the downfall of the ruling Alphas through a female Omega line, the Hotchner family was the ones who started to revolution. Director Hotchner was proud of his family and how they had made equality for Omegas and Betas. Though his biological father had been anything but good, Director Hotchner had grown past that and became a man that had become the youngest Director of the FBI in history. The FBI had grown by leaps and bounds under his rule. 

Spencer walked to his closet to see what he had that would do for what he had planned. He frowned because there was a suit that he liked, but he had never found a vest to go with it. Pulling his phone back out of his pocket, Spencer found his seventh-speed dial and called while putting it on speaker phone and setting it down in his closet on the stand where his pocket watches were in a display under glass. 

"Reid?" Grant said as he answered the phone.

"Grant, I have to swear you to secrecy before we talk anymore. Do you promise not to tell anyone what we are about to talk about?"

"Um...yes?" Grant said. 

"That sounded like a question."

"I'm pulling into your driveway now, Spencer. That's why I'm a little shocked. I come bearing Pad Thai and a movie."

"Cold Pad Thai for a snack later. I'm having a minor clothes emergency. The door is unlocked, and the alarm is off come on up."

Spencer pulled the suit out of the garment bag that it lived in. It wasn't too fancy, but it was a little different than what Spencer usually wore to work. Spencer heard the door downstairs open and shut, and instead of feet coming up the steps, there was nothing. 

"Bring the third flower vase with you!" Spencer yelled out. Thirty seconds later there was the sound of feet on the steps. 

"Who ordered a flower shop for you? And gave you crystal vases?" Grant asked as he entered the bedroom just as Spencer was walking out of the closet. Spencer shut the closet door and hung the suit up on the hook on the door. 

"Set that vase on my bathroom counter please." Spencer reached out and plucked the rose from the back of the vase before raising it up to smell. 

"Eight bouquets of flowers, Spencer. That's a lot."

"One for each year I have been in the BAU, actually."

"So who is your suitor?" Grant asked as he set down the vase. Spencer watched him touched the flowers. "This is...I remember that book on flowers that you made me read. He admires you."

"He does and for right now I want to keep it all a secret until he's actually started to court me. It will be public, and after I wear this rose, I am sure that his first gesture will be very public and probably in the bullpen." 

"So we work with him?"

"He's not in the BAU but yes."

"So you have a clothes emergency?"

"I need to find a vest that will make me stand out tomorrow."

"Then let's go find that." 

Spencer looked at Grant and smiled. Morgan and JJ were Spencer's best friends, but Grant was as well. Spencer would have asked Morgan for his help as Morgan would be very happy to help Spencer land an Alpha, but Spencer didn't want another Alpha's scent on him at all. Grant was one of the most beta Beta that Spencer had ever met. 

* * *

Aaron Hotchner looked over the BAU bullpen. He stopped walking when he saw that Spencer's desk was empty. He frowned as there was no arrangement on Spencer's desk. Aaron hoped that did not mean that Spencer was going to reject him. Aaron hadn't let that thought enter his mind. Aaron had hoped that Spencer would call him or do something the night before. Aaron hadn't slept a single bit, waiting for something. 

Deciding that it was stupid to stand there and look around, Aaron started up to Morgan's office. Aaron liked the Alpha and was glad that Spencer was on his team. Aaron had been intrigued by the Omega from the moment that Jason Gideon had brought him forward. Aaron had shot up the ranks and had been in the position of Associate Executive Assistant Director for only a few months when allowing an Omega who had barely passed the physical tests to pass the Academy was going to be put into one of the most elite units in the FBI. Aaron had met him and had been infatuated. Aaron knew though that not look like he was influencing Spencer's career he needed to keep his hands off and stay away. 

Aaron had been there for everything. From Spencer almost becoming addicted to Dilaudid because Gideon had kept his hands away after the Omega had been drugged for two days with it to when Spencer had been exposed to Anthrax. Spencer had been shot not long after that and Aaron had made sure that he was well taken care of. Aaron had stayed back but watched from the shadows as Spencer grew into a strong man who stayed just on the edges of life. Aaron had planned the perfect time to make his wants known. He just hated the time it was taking for Spencer to agree to Aaron courting him or not. The Omegas had the final say, but Omegas didn't like to sniff around where they were not wanted, so Alphas let their interest be known. 

Stepping into Morgan's office, Aaron found Morgan looking at the cover of a book with a fond look on his face. The scent of Spencer was strong in the office, and Aaron knew that Spencer did spend a lot of time in his office. It used to be JJ's office that he spent a lot of time in before JJ had taken time off for the birth of her second child and when she came back after and refused to stay as a media liaison. She had lost her office, so Spencer sought shelter in Morgan's office. Aaron liked the office as well and could understand why Spencer liked it. 

Morgan opened up the book, and Aaron reacted as he heard a pop. Instead of looking for a gunshot Aaron was greeted with the sight of something shooting out of the book in Morgan's hands. 

"REID!" Morgan yelled as he snapped the book shut, but all that it did was coat him in glitter more and push more down onto his clothes. Morgan turned, and when his eyes focused on Aaron, he looked shocked. "Sir, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I've heard of some of the inner office pranks you two pull on each other, but I never thought that I would see them. I'm glad that you two keep it out of cases."

"Spencer rid me of that notion after I tried on a case once before I became Unit Chief. My eardrums remember the yelling that I got."

"So what did you do to earn pink glitter?"

"Decaf in his coffee mug after I gave him a stack of ASAP consults."

"Do you need help?"

"No. I can get the glitter off. I'm good at it after my friendship with Garcia." Morgan took a step and glitter fell off of him. Aaron tried to contain his laughter and couldn't. He was laughing too hard as he heard footsteps on the concrete behind him. Aaron could smell Spencer as well as the scent of one of the Betas on the team, Aaron had trouble remembering which one it was. All of the moisture in Aaron's mouth dried up at the sight of Spencer in a suit that Aaron had never seen him in before. The suit was a pale blue color with dark, thin stripes of deep purple. The dress shirt was a pale red that wasn't quite pink but looked good with the suit. Aaron knew that Spencer liked vests but Aaron knew every single one that Spencer had ever worn before and that one was new. It was a rainbow of colors with a paisley pattern to it. Spencer looked wonderful and beautiful, and Aaron knew that if he kept on looking, he was going to do something stupid, but he couldn't stop himself. Spencer started to blush under Aaron's gaze, and it was only when Spencer ducked his head that Aaron saw what was attached to Spencer's suit jacket. Done up like a boutonniere was one of Aaron's Middlesmist roses. 

"Pink glitter Reid?" Morgan asked.

Spencer's eyes darted from Aaron to Morgan and Aaron was treated with the sight of Spencer busting out laughing at the site of his boss. 

"Well, it was the only color the store had enough of besides yellow to do what I wanted. You look horrible in yellow, and at least you look fetching in pink." 

Aaron growled a little at the compliment to Morgan. Spencer gasped and ducked his head but not enough that Aaron couldn't see him mouth the word sorry to Aaron. Aaron looked at Morgan before the man could say anything. Morgan was looking at Aaron like he was trying to puzzle it out and then it was like a light bulb came on. Morgan's eyes grew wide and then narrowed. The stalemate was disrupted by the arrival of Agent Anderson. 

"Morgan, we have a case that..." Anderson trailed off as he realized the tension in the room. Anderson looked at Aaron then at Spencer and back to Aaron before looking at Morgan. "Oh. Oh! OH! You!" Anderson poked Spencer in the shoulder before he looked at Aaron again. Anderson's scent filled the room, and Aaron recognized it as the one that was on Spencer. It was faint like it was from the day before but not strong to say that it was another other than them hanging out. "Hotch, Sir, congratulations."

"You knew?" Morgan asked. 

"I knew that an Alpha had made their interest known. Spencer kept his lips shut on who it was." Anderson shook his head like he was clearing it a little and then relaxed. "We have a case that is not quite where it needs to be for us to go, but it's close. I think that a good consult will help them more than anything at this point." Anderson handed over the file in his hand to Morgan before backing out of the room. 

"I'll go and get this glitter off of my body while you two talk," Morgan said but the glare that he leveled at Aaron spoke volumes of what Morgan would do if Aaron did anything that Morgan didn't like. 

Aaron waited until Morgan was out of the office and Spencer had shut the door before he cleared his throat to talk. "You didn't bring in a vase of the flowers."

"I did, but Garcia came about an hour ago and commandeered them to brighten her office for a little bit. I think she is also maybe trying to track the vase."

"Well, that set of vases has been in my family for about two hundred years, so she has a very good chance of tracking down what family bought them as they are worth quite a good bit. Mother had them in storage as she never liked purple. There is actually a ninth one that I have in my office and will deliver to you before you leave today." Aaron felt more nervous than he had ever had. The rose on Spencer's clothes stated that he accepted, but there was still the fear that once Spencer got to really know him that Spencer wouldn't like him. Aaron was a hard man, he had grown up too quickly, and there was a reason that he had got as far as he had in the FBI at such a young age. 

"I'd like that a lot, Sir." Spencer was blushing even harder. 

"You can call me Aaron, little one." Aaron wanted to touch, but he would wait for Spencer to get a little more comfortable before he did that. "I would like it if you did, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no, I do, Aaron," Spencer said as he looked up at Aaron, finally finding the courage to look Aaron in the eye. Aaron knew that Spencer had no problem taking Alphas to task, but this was different. Spencer was showing that he didn't want to fight for dominance in the relationship. This was why Aaron had waited so long to actually show his interest. Spencer could meet him as an equal in the relationship and wouldn't feel the need to fight to show it. 

"If no case pops up today when I deliver the flowers I was hoping that you would join me for dinner."

"Where?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron was a little shocked at that answer because he had not put much thought into it. As the Director of the FBI, there were few places that wouldn't let him just pop in for a meal. 

"Do you have a place you like to eat at or want to eat at?" 

"I don't eat out much, actually. With eating out on a lot of cases, even if we try and eat healthily, it gets a little tiring. So I've not eaten at many of the restaurants that aren't quick diners or from one of the Asian restaurants that are quick."

"Do you care where we go then?" 

Spencer shook his head. He looked at Aaron for a few seconds before tilting his head to the side. Aaron wondered at it for a few seconds before Aaron realized that Spencer was actively profiling him. Aaron just grinned at him before reaching out to touch the side of his face. Spencer's eyes closed at the first touch, and it was heady to have such a strong Omega trust him that much before they had really done anything. Aaron knew that his reputation within the FBI was impeccable, but it was nice to know that he was seen for what he was instead of just a strong Alpha. 

"Morgan will be back in a few minutes," Spencer said as he leaned his face into the fingers that were still on his cheek. "Why me?"

"Because I was intrigued when I met you while you were in the Academy, but I knew that there was no way that we could start anything until you were on your feet. Before you did, Hankel happened, Gideon left, you were at odds with Rossi and Morgan for a little bit. Then you were dosed with Anthrax then shot. You've been steady for a while."

"You..." Spencer bit as his lip as Aaron cupped both of his cheeks. Aaron could smell how worked up Spencer was getting just from being close to Aaron and Aaron touching him. "What do you know about Hankel?"

"There is a reason that John was there to become your sponsor, Spencer. There is a reason that it was caught before you left the hospital that you had been dosed. Morgan could smell it on you, as could Prentiss. Morgan reached out to me because I had worked with another agent when I was first in the FBI that was dosed without consent. We made sure that it was documented so that no one could jeopardize your job. Then when it was time that you needed someone, you were directed toward where John was going to his meetings."

"Why did you do all of that?"

"Because I wanted you to be strong. I could have swept in and taken control and been the caring and dominant Alpha, but you didn't need that. You didn't need an Alpha, and you don't need one now, but in my watching, I've seen you wanting one."

Spencer looked away from Aaron and Aaron could tell that he was a little overwhelmed. Aaron stepped back from him, cutting off their touching. Spencer made a small wounded noise, but Aaron stayed strong. He instead pulled out his cell phone and opened up the contact app. Spencer's name and work contact information were already there, but the spot for his personal number was empty. Aaron handed that over to Spencer with a pleading look on his face. Spencer took the phone and typed more than just a phone number into it. When Aaron took the phone back, he saw that it was Spencer's landline as well as personal email contact information. 

Aaron shot off a simple text to Spencer and waited to hear Spencer's phone chime before he put up his phone. 

"Now you have my number as well. I do need to go back to work as I probably shouldn't have come to Quantico at all today, but someone was unkind enough not to give me word last night."

"The anticipation did you good," Spencer said before he blushed a little more. 

"Made me more wanting of things that I shouldn't expect from you. I will say that."

"Like what?"

"A kiss." Aaron stepped toward Spencer, and he stepped back. Spencer's blush was deepening on his face, but his eyes were showing challenge, so Aaron kept on going. Spencer walked right into the large chair in the corner and dropped down into it. Aaron braced one knee on the chair edge and loomed over Spencer. There was no scent of distress and only pheromones that told Aaron that his perusal was very wanted. If Aaron were weaker, he would do more than just kiss Spencer right then. 

"And if I want a kiss? I mean you might want me for my brain or my body, but that doesn't mean we are compatible. What if you kiss me and it sucks. Waste of a good night I could spend reading." Spencer looked up at Aaron with a smirk on his face. Aaron had known that Spencer would be a challenge. His brain didn't allow him to be anything but. However, Aaron hadn't seen him being this much of a challenge this early. Aaron was looking forward to the courting period more with every single passing second. 

"Then you will have to ask for the kiss, Spencer." Aaron smiled at Spencer as the Omega sat up in the chair, his lips just scant inches from Aaron. 

"Kiss me or get off the chair, Aaron Hotchner." 

Aaron didn't give Spencer time to react at all. Instead, he leaned down before Spencer even had his name fully out and kissed him. Aaron felt his blood start to pump even before he felt Spencer's lips part and his tongue dart out to taste Aaron's lips. Aaron wasn't sure who moaned, but he wouldn't put it past the fact that it was probably him. He braced one arm on the back of the chair and used the other to cup the back of Spencer's head and pull him up and into the kiss even more. Aaron felt Spencer's hands on his stomach, gripping his dress shirt. 

Ripping his lips away from Spencer, Aaron trailed kisses down Spencer's cheek to his jaw and down to where the mating gland was on Spencer's neck. Aaron kept his lips pressed together, but he rubbed his lips over the gland. Spencer let out a low keening sound, and he reached up to grab Aaron's head to push his lips further into his skin. 

"We are perfectly compatible; I would say," Aaron whispered into Spencer's neck. Aaron realized as he pulled away to stand up that the chair only smelled of Spencer. There was the faint smell all around of Morgan except for in that chair. 

"This is my chair. JJ bought it for me just after I started in the unit. I have trouble sitting at my desk for long periods as I get closer and closer to my heat. So this was bought so that I could stretch out in it. I do my work sitting here. It was in JJ's office until Morgan became Unit Chief two years ago. He had a bigger office, and I took over part of it."

"You are used to being indulged aren't you?"

Spencer shrugged, but Aaron realized that what he said was having a not good effect on Spencer. Spencer wasn't looking him in the eye anymore. 

"The team are the only ones that indulge me. Morgan started it when he realized that I don't ever forget the things that I read on cases. Like when we had the man who journaled everything that he did to his victims. I remember every single word. It was worth it because I learned that he had a partner but still. It's all there, and it all comes out at the worst time. Morgan sees indulging me in things that make me happy on the job as a way to help me settle when my brain can't settle. I don't expect it, and I don't look for it, but I do enjoy it because helping keep me happy makes Morgan happy and that makes the team happy. I've learned to live with some of the things that the three Alphas on the team do to placate me and such. I'm the only Omega, so I have learned to live with a lot of coddling."

"I bet. I didn't mean what I said in a bad way, just...you and your team are a family in more ways than one and to even someone like me, it's hard to get past the united front that the team presents. I'm glad that they indulge you when they can. It's something that I would like to do starting now." Aaron shifted off of the chair and stood on his feet. He reached out his hands and waited for Spencer to take them before he pulled Spencer up to stand. "I would do anything for you, Spencer Reid and I want to show you that."

"Take me to dinner and sweep me off of my feet, Aaron Hotchner."

"I plan to," Aaron said before he leaned in to rub his nose on Spencer's. Aaron heard the door open and didn't turn his head to look at who was coming in. He assumed it was Morgan as he was pretty sure there wasn't a single member of the team other than him and maybe Dave who was going to come into Morgan's office while an Alpha was in there with an Omega. 

"Man am I glad you guys are clothed."

"As if I would present my ass for an Alpha without a date," Spencer said, but his tone was joking, and his eyes never left Aaron's. 

"I do need to go though if I want to actually get off on time to pick you up. Do you want me to pick you up here or at your apartment?" Aaron asked.

"If you don't mind me going in this, you can pick me up here. I can work on case files until you are done. I'll let you know if a case pops up."

"It's okay if it does. We both work demanding jobs; getting interrupted is the normal way so things." Aaron bussed a kiss to Spencer's forehead and stepped back to allow Spencer to right his clothes some. Morgan was standing silent at the door, and when Aaron turned to leave, he found the Alpha looking at him not with a challenge in his eyes but authority. Aaron knew that if the team decided to dislike him, his pursuing of Spencer wasn't going to last. 

"Sir," Morgan said as Aaron passed him. 

"Unit Chief Morgan." 

Aaron stepped out into the bullpen to see that the whole team was crowded Spencer's desk. Garcia must have brought the flowers back because they were sitting on Spencer's desk. Prentiss and Dave were sitting on either side of Spencer's chair while Anderson, JJ, and Garcia made up a semicircle around the back of it. Dave looked thoroughly amused, but then Dave had been his source on information on Spencer since Dave had come out of retirement to join the BAU again. Nearly four years of giving Aaron information on Spencer that was general knowledge but never anything too personal. Though Spencer's heats were very personal but the whole team knew when he took off for them, so Dave had never minded telling Aaron that. 

Dave pushed off the desk and walked up to Aaron. 

"I'll walk you out, Aaron," Dave said. 

"That sounds good," Aaron said. 

They were silent until Aaron was outside of the building and getting ready to get into the car. Aaron's driver was sitting at the front. When working, Aaron agreed to be driven around, but he didn't like it. It did allow him time to work on things, especially going to Quantico. 

"What's on your mind, Dave?"

"You picked a right time to do this, Aaron."

"What do you mean?"

"After Prentiss's faked death and Spencer finding out about that part of it, his heats have been predictably unpredictable. I notice because he starts to eat different and he doesn't even notice it. JJ is the one that usually does. His choice of breakfast goes from a sweet pastry of some kind from the coffee shop he stops at before catching the train to meal bars that he eats at his desk that are anything but sweet. Yesterday for lunch he ate a lot of protein. He's going to go into a heat this weekend. So don't push wanting to spend it with him. Don't bring it up, let him do it. Given his brain function, sometimes he does things that appear normal for other people to show that he can be normal, but he's not."

"I won't bring it up, thank you for telling me though. I know that you said before that his heats had been off. It's the grief and now the dealing with said grief, isn't it?"

"Morgan and I think that yes. While Spencer doesn't have an Alpha per say I think that he sees the three of us as his protector Alphas, the family that he needs to live happily. One of them died and then wasn't dead." 

"I'll make sure to watch him close if he brings it up."

Dave nodded. 

Aaron got into the back seat of the car and looked at the pile of paperwork that he had brought with him. None of it sounded interesting, so Aaron instead grabbed his personal phone from his pocket and unlocked it with his code. While it was just as secure as his other phone, it was more private than anything else. Aaron looked at his personal calendar and saw that Jack had a game in the middle of the day on Saturday. Aaron had not missed a single game, even if he had Jessica live stream it to his office if he couldn't get out of work. Aaron sighed and debated what he would do. He would not be able to deny Spencer anything, not even sharing his heat before they got serious. 

* * *

Spencer tried to roll over in bed but found that he was covered in blankets and in the middle of pillows. He sighed and cursed his stupid brain. Spencer knew that his heats were unpredictable at best at the moment and it always shocked him when it came. Spencer had been steady in his heats from the time that he had his first one, up until Prentiss's death was faked. Spencer knew that the others watched what he ate and tracked his heats by that and Spencer could do it after the fact but never during. Spencer knew that he was close only when he woke up in a nest that he made in the middle of the night. Spencer looked at the time to see that it was four thirty in the morning. Spencer's apartment was not made for him to have a heat in and Spencer had not got the work done yet to make a room in the new house that would allow him to safely endure a heat at home. Usually, he went to one of the hospitals and stayed in their heat ward. It was a service that every single hospital in the whole of the county did, and before, Spencer had never been on a case when one hit but over the past year he had two that hit while on a case and had used heat wards in strange hospitals. 

A nagging thought popped into Spencer's head. He had two dates with Aaron over the past week, the first had been out at a restaurant and the second in Aaron's home with a meal that Aaron had cooked himself. Spencer had met Jack then as well as the nanny that Jack had. Jessica Brooks loved Jack dearly, and while Aaron had not brought up the fact that Jack was obviously related to Jessica, Spencer knew that he was. Haley Hotchner had been Haley Brooks before she had married Aaron, so it wasn't a stretch to figure out that Jessica was Haley's sister. Spencer wanted to ask how that had come about but refrained. While getting a tour of the house, Aaron had bypassed a room on the second floor, but it had been obvious to Spencer that it was a heat room. The heavy handle that had a good lock, as well as evidence of a deadbolt on an interior door, told Spencer all that he needed to know. 

Spencer grabbed his cell phone and opened up the texting app. He frowned at himself before setting it down. Spencer lasted only a few seconds before he picked it up again and texted Aaron. Spencer knew that Aaron got up early for a run, but he hadn't been told exactly what time that happened. 

Rolling into the nest more, Spencer waited for a reply. When nothing came after five minutes, Spencer knew that Aaron was not awake. Spencer tried to go back to sleep, but sleep was not coming. His body knew what was coming and even though Spencer and Aaron had done little more than a kiss, his body wanted the Alpha. Spencer felt horrible because he should have paid more attention to his body and his cycle and never agreed to anything with Aaron until after his heat had passed. Aaron would have agreed, Spencer knew that. Aaron was a wonderful human being. 

The ringing of Spencer's doorbell alerted him to the fact that someone was there. Spencer looked at the time on his clock to see that only ten minutes had passed since he had looked at the time. No one should be bothering him at a quarter to five on a Saturday morning without telling him that they were coming. Spencer grabbed his robe and walked to the double doors that led to the small balcony that looked down into the front yard. There was no car out there when Spencer stepped out. Spencer had the gate to the driveway closed, and his car was parked at the end so that no one else could park. It was a simple tactic that allowed him to know who was there. Spencer leaned over the balcony, but he couldn't see anyone. 

"Hello?" Spencer called out. It was dark as sin outside, and it made Spencer shiver. Spencer heard someone walking toward the edge of the porch and saw Aaron there. Aaron was decked out in running gear with a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck and a cell phone strapped to each arm. 

"Morning," Aaron said just loud enough for it to carry up to Spencer but not to anywhere else. "You said we needed to talk and since I was only about three miles away, I decided to just run over."

"You run this far?"

"This past week I have been running past your house in the mornings yes. Before that every once in a while. Quite arrogant of me yes but I'm not going to apologize about it. Are you going to let me in?" Aaron asked.

"Now that I am sure you are not some crazed stalker or a weird salesman to knock on my door at nearly five in the morning, yes." Spencer wrapped his robe around his body tighter before stepping back inside. Spencer walked down the steps as quickly as he dared and unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. Spencer figured that Aaron's hearing would hear it and he turned to go into the kitchen. He needed coffee and a lot of it. 

Once in the kitchen, Spencer heard his front door open and shut. It was nearly two full minutes before Aaron entered the kitchen. Aaron's sweat was nearly another person in the room, and it made Spencer gasp when he inhaled it. Spencer forced himself to stare at the coffee pot, and he felt as Aaron stepped up behind him. Aaron's hands came to rest on the edge of the counter on either side of Spencer's hands, and his body stopped just scant inches from Spencer. Spencer felt himself whimper, but Aaron didn't get any closer. Spencer hated the way that his body made him think about sex for three to four days every four months. Spencer didn't hate sex, but he hated thinking about sex non-stop. 

"Ideally if I had paid more attention to what I was eating, I would have waited until next week to go on a date with you," Spencer said as he watched the coffee pour down into the carafe. "I've never felt like this the morning of my heat, and the only thing that has changed is you."

"Dave warned me that you don't pay too close attention with your unpredictable heats. I won't do anything you don't want, Spencer."

"That's just it, I have no clue what I want right now. I've never shared a heat with anyone. I've used toys and got myself off for every single one of them. I don't want our first time to be haze induced from my heat, but I also don't want to go through this one alone. I want you there for it, but I don't at the same time."

"Then we have two options that include me with you in your heat. One." Aaron stopped talking and turned Spencer around to face him. Aaron was grinning at him. Before Spencer could react, Aaron had a hold of Spencer's waist and was spinning them around to drop Spencer onto the high bar table in the middle of the room. Spencer squeaked and flailed his arms to stop himself from falling. "One. We get sex out of the way now while you are only a little bit affected by your heat." Aaron stepped in between Spencer's legs, and Spencer could feel Aaron's hard cock pressing into his thigh. Spencer moaned, and his body arched up into Aaron's body. "Or two, I help you through your heat without fucking you with my cock. I've done it for Omegas before, usually when they had been drugged. I had a partner a few years into being in the FBI that was given a drug to bring on a heat, and she trusted no one else. I can control myself and use toys or my hand to get you off. The scent of an Alpha will help settle you down, and it might make your heat go quicker, one never knows."

Spencer grabbed Aaron's face and pulled him into a kiss. It took just seconds for Aaron to take control of the kiss and Spencer's body sang out in happiness. It was like it had been waiting for it forever. Spencer wanted so much and yet didn't at the same time. His brain and his body were warring just like they always had. 

"What do you want?" Aaron asked, panting as he tried to catch his breath after ending the very enthusiastic kiss. 

"Two," Spencer said. He buried his face into Aaron's neck and whined a little. He didn't want to go back on what he said because then Aaron would probably be a gentleman and not stay with him at all. 

"Okay then. When do you think you'll go into full heat?" Aaron asked. 

"Late tonight, probably after dinner if not later. Though being around you might change that."

"I did not see a heat room in the house."

"No, the contractor is coming out to look at it next week. It was the earliest that the FBI approved one could come out. You have one, or we can go to a hospital."

"I'm fine going back to mine if that is what you want."

Spencer nodded against Aaron's neck. Aaron wasn't making Spencer face him which Spencer was very glad about. He was enjoying smelling Aaron's neck.

"Jack has a game early this afternoon, so I do want to go to that. I've not missed one, even if Jessica has to stream it to my phone while I work. So how do you feel about me making you breakfast before you pack up for three or four days at my house? I'll have Jessica stay the next few nights until you heat passes."

"It's two days, even when it's messed up, it's two days so Monday night I'll be done."

"You are not going to work on Tuesday."

"God no. I'm going to sleep on Tuesday."

"Good. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs. I always crave eggs."

"Okay, eggs. Omelet?"

Spencer nodded again. Aaron chuckled and wrapped his arms around Spencer tightly. Spencer felt like he could go to sleep, wrapped in the scent of Aaron. He wondered if he could talk Aaron into a nap quickly before breakfast. 

"No naps for you, Spencer. I have a young lady who just got off work watching Jack while she winds down. Maybe after I feed you and we get to my house you can nap on me." 

"Meany," Spencer said, but he smiled as he said it. 

Aaron laughed, and it rumbled in his chest. Spencer already knew that he was in trouble when it came to Aaron Hotchner, but he hadn't realized how close he was to things that he was not ready for, emotionally. Spencer didn't think that he'd get out of his heat without falling in love and that was scary.

* * *

Spencer groaned as he stretched before gasping as he felt something inside of him. Aaron was a brand of heat along his back, and for a few seconds all Spencer could think of was that Aaron had reacted out of instinct and slipped inside of him. However, when Spencer settled down, and Aaron pulled Spencer back into his body during his sleep, Spencer felt that whatever was inside of him was also outside of him and substantial. It had to be a plug of some kind. Spencer had not packed one of those as he didn't own them. It had to be Aaron's then but why would Aaron own a plug?

"You keep wiggling, and I'm going to make you pay," Aaron said. 

"I...I got worried for a few seconds."

"You don't remember consenting to the plug?" Aaron asked all traces of sleep were gone from his voice. "I'll take it out."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm glad you had the brain to think of it. I know it's used in to stop accidental sex, but I wasn't prepared for it."

"You passed out after your last orgasm, and I was afraid of doing just that. So when you woke up, and I was starting to nod off, I asked. It was that or I sleep in jeans, but I don't think your body would like that."

"No. I don't think so either. What time is it?"

"Just after three in the afternoon on Sunday."

"I knew it was Sunday."

"Did you?" Aaron asked. Aaron thrust his hips forward, and it pushed the plug into Spencer a little more. Spencer felt his cock jerk, and he realized that he was already hard. It had to be what woke him up. He didn't feel that driving need though. The pain that said that he was alone. Spencer thrust back into Aaron at the same time that he grabbed Aaron's hand that was on his chest, shoving it down to his cock. Aaron wrapped his fingers around Spencer's cock and started to stroke. 

It was heaven and hell, Aaron, there with him. It was the best heat that Spencer had ever had before and yet the worst because he knew that Aaron wasn't going to fuck him. Spencer knew that it was his own choice, but he really regretted it. 

After Jack's game, Aaron had come home with the boy and dinner had been eaten. Aaron had made soup and sandwiches, but Spencer didn't eat anything but the soup. Then Spencer had watched over Jack while Aaron and Jessica went shopping. Spencer had felt proud that not only did Aaron trust him with his kid but also the fact that Jack had not batted an eye at being left with Spencer. When the other two had got back, Spencer had gone up to the heat room and started to nest. Aaron had joined him later with a myriad of drinks and snacks for both of them, calorie and vitamin ladened snacks and sports drinks. 

"Roll over," Aaron said as he let go of Spencer's cock. 

Spencer did as Aaron asked and was pulled over to straddle Aaron's hips. Aaron raised his legs and settled Spencer back against them. Spencer could feel Aaron's cock up his crack and pressing into his back. It pushed the plug deeper into Spencer, and Spencer realized that it was not a regular plug. Spencer whined and thrust down to get more it inside of him. Aaron cupped Spencer's balls before stroking his cock again. Spencer found Aaron's hand wet and cold and saw that Aaron had snapped open a bottle of lube and had used it. Spencer's natural slick was trapped inside of him because of the plug. 

"Do you like the plug, Spencer?" Aaron asked as he kept up a steady stroke on Spencer's cock. 

"Yes."

"Medical grade flexible silicon at the base of it along with a pump to expand the knot. I don't have it as big as I am but just enough that it catches at the rim of your hole. I was told by the shopkeeper when I got it a month ago that many Omegas use it when self-pleasuring during a heat. There is a quick release button for the knot that even you can reach to get it out of you. So what I want you to do is to keep on thrusting on me until you come all over me when I want to try what you tried last night. You seem to be in a calm phase." 

Spencer nodded his head so quickly that he nearly made himself dizzy. He set up a nice rhythm of thrusting down into Aaron while also thrusting up into his hand. Spencer came quickly, shocking both of them. Aaron dropped his legs down onto the bed, and Spencer scooted back. He locked his eyes with Aaron as he worked on cleaning the Alpha up. Spencer had found that kink of Aaron's out the night before when he licked his hand clean after their first shared orgasm. 

Aaron's cock was hard and jutting up. Spencer fingered the skin of his knot even though it wasn't expanded. Aaron moaned loudly at that and Spencer ducked his head down to lick at the skin there. 

"If you keep on doing that, my knot is going to expand, Spencer," Aaron panted. 

"Good. Let it." Spencer knew that Alphas' orgasms were roughly the same no matter what but when a knot was in play, Alphas came harder. 

"Then turn around and give me your ass," Aaron said as he let go. Spencer watched his muscles loosen up as the knot started to expand. Spencer knew human anatomy, no matter their secondary trait. Spencer didn't turn when Aaron wanted. He wanted to enjoy Aaron's cock a little before the sensation of Aaron fucking him with the plug happened. Spencer could feel how much Aaron wanted to touch to grab Spencer’s hair and force him to do what he wanted, but Aaron held himself back. 

When Spencer was done licking every single millimeter of Aaron's knot, he licked at the head of Aaron's cock. Aaron's hips thrust up, and Spencer was prepared for it and closed his mouth so that the cock slid up his cheek on the outside. Aaron groaned in frustration and grabbed the sheets on the bed. The heat room was little more than a hotel room, bed and bath only but the hedonistic nature of the room surpassed any hotel Spencer had stayed in. The bed was the softest yet firmest one that he had ever slept in, and the bathroom was made for fucking in. The bathtub was big enough for several people and was laid into the floor. There was a bench that was just under the water the whole way around, and a section of the bench was rubberized so that someone could be fucked while leaning out of the tub. The shower had a similar set up as well as an area where someone could slip into alap and give a ride. Spencer wanted his heat room to be like this one, down to the colors and everything. 

"If you don't turn around, I'm going to put you on your back and fuck you with the plug until you have come several times without touching your cock once," Aaron growled. 

"Is that supposed to make me stop?" Spencer asked after he licked a stripe up the vein on the underside of Aaron's cock. 

"If you turn around and give me your ass, I'm not going to fuck you with the plug, Spencer." 

Spencer looked up at Aaron when it was obvious that he wasn't going to say what he was going to do. Aaron was just grinning down at him. Spencer sat up and glared back at him. Aaron crooked his finger and bid Spencer to come closer. Spencer got to his hands and knees and crawled up to Aaron. To where his face was just scant inches from Aaron's. 

"And what are you going to do?" Spencer asked. 

"Taste you."

"But you-" Spencer stopped because Aaron had gone down on him already. It was the best blowjob that Spencer had ever got before. Aaron's hand wandered back to the plug and started to tug it out. The knot was still there, and so all it did was pull on Spencer's rim. Spencer moaned and jerked in Aaron's hold. Spencer pushed back to get Aaron to let go of the plug, and he started to turn on Aaron's body. Spencer got settled on his hands and knees, Aaron's cock in front of his face and his ass presented to Aaron. Aaron spread Spencer's cheeks with one hand and then Spencer felt the knot deflate. Spencer dropped his head to Aaron's thigh and moaned at the loss of the plug as Aaron pulled it out. Spencer wasn't going to get his teeth ladened mouth anywhere near Aaron's cock until he was used to the sensation of what Aaron was going to do. 

Spencer felt something that was decidedly not a tongue at his hole. Spencer turned his head to see a towel in Aaron's hand, and it cleaned up the slick and possibly lube that Aaron had used to get the plug into him. He felt it rub gently everywhere before something wet and cold followed. It was a scentless wipe used during heats to help stop minor chafing and abrasions from slick bodies thrusting against each other. When that was gone, Spencer felt his cheeks being spread and Aaron moved a little bit and then this tongue was at Spencer's hole. Spencer gasped at the feel of it, and he felt Aaron moan. 

"Fuck," Spencer said before he turned his head a little bit to lick at Aaron's knot. The moan from Aaron happened again, and Spencer slowly got used to the sensations on his body. When he was sure that he wasn't going to bite Aaron, he sat up some to where he could lick at the head of Aaron's cock. Spencer licked all around the head and down, worshipping every millimeter with his tongue before taking the head into his mouth. Spencer knew that Aaron sucking off Aaron his mouth was going to be sore but it would be worth it. Blowjobs were not the du jour of heats because once an Alpha had his knot out, it was very hard for an oral job to get him off. Spencer was going to do it though. 

Spencer lost track of time after his mouth started to ache a little. He was lost in the feelings that Aaron was giving him as well as the pleasant ache in his jaw. Aaron came long before Spencer because every single time that Spencer got close to orgasm, Aaron would stop and let him cool down. Spencer swallowed everything that Aaron gave him and made sure that nothing escaped. Spencer pulled off of Aaron's cock when it started to go soft but he didn't go far, he just dropped his head to where he could stick lick at the knot at the base of Aaron's soft cock. Aaron grunted when Spencer graduated to suckling around the base. Spencer was so hard he was aching, but Aaron wasn't letting him come. 

"Please," Spencer begged and tried to shove himself back onto Aaron's tongue more. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and pushed him off of him. "No."

"Shush, little one," Aaron said as he got out from under Spencer before pushing him down onto the bed. Aaron straddled Spencer's legs and gripped his cheeks to hold him open as he licked up Spencer's crack. Aaron pushed two fingers into Spencer before laying a hand on his back to keep him pressed down into the bed. Spencer tried to get his arms under himself so that he could shove up, but Aaron was using his strength and Spencer's lack of coordination against him. Spencer couldn't move other than his arms. 

Aaron's fingers found Spencer's prostate and started to rub on it. Spencer turned his head to bury his face into the bed to silence his screams. He knew that the room was soundproofed as all heat rooms were, but Aaron was wringing noises out of him that he had never heard before. Sex alone or a nonheat sex with anyone else had never felt like this before. Spencer came, sobbing out his relief into the bed. Aaron kept on rubbing his prostate, and Spencer became overly sensitive to it. Spencer felt Aaron move while his fingers were still in Spencer. 

"Shush," Aaron said again as he draped himself over Spencer just as he pulled his fingers free. He was almost all the way down when Spencer turned and forced Aaron onto his back on the bed. Spencer felt Aaron cross his legs under him, and Spencer's brain registered that it was so that Spencer couldn't get on his cock, but that wasn't Spencer goal. Spencer grabbed Aaron's chin and forced Aaron to look him in the eye. Aaron was submissive in a way that was seemingly impossible for an Alpha to be but he never once tried to shove Spencer off of him. Spencer stared down at him for nearly two minutes before he turned Aaron's chin out of the way so that he could lean down and sniff at Aaron's neck. 

Aaron's neck was the perfect blend of sweat and sex as well as Aaron and Spencer. Spencer nosed at the skin there before keening out a sharp sound that had Aaron moving for the first time. One arm wrapped around Spencer's back and pulled him close while the other grabbed Spencer's hair and pressed him in there. Spencer opened his mouth and scraped his teeth over Aaron's skin.

"Yes," Aaron breathed. 

Spencer closed his teeth around the flesh there found what he was looking for. The little-used mating gland that Alphas had. Even with the smoothing of the laws between the castes, Alphas still rarely allowed someone to mate them and almost never first. There was still the stigma that Omegas belonged to Alphas, but Alphas only belonged to themselves. Spencer bit down until he felt the gland give and then the smell of Aaron filled Spencer's nose as blood and other fluids entered Spencer's mouth. Spencer felt Aaron shout in shock as his hips jerked and Spencer was pretty sure that he came again. When Aaron was settled down, and his body relaxed under Spencer, Spencer pulled back to look him in the eye. 

Aaron's hand in his hair only let him go back so far until Spencer was stopped. Aaron stared at him for a few seconds before rolling them over. Spencer laid on his back and didn't move as Aaron let go of his head. Spencer head a drawer open and then Aaron was hiking up one of his legs. Spencer felt a plug going into him and then a motor of sorts turning on. Spencer felt the knot expanding, and he moaned and wiggled and tried to push his ass down to where he could shove it further into himself. Aaron held him still though and just watched Spencer face and cock as the knot filled Spencer. Spencer wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was sensitive from Aaron rimming him for so long and then finger fucking him or that Aaron was letting the knot get bigger. The motor stopped on its own and then Aaron was fucking Spencer with it. The knot was bigger than before because the pain of it trying to escape was greater, but all that did was make Spencer's cock fill again. 

When Spencer was writhing on the bed and trying to come, Aaron stopped. He settled between Spencer's legs and shoved them up to where when Aaron leaned over, they were face to face. Aaron grabbed Spencer's left hand and pushed it down along his body before trapping it there with his leg. The hand was pressed between Spencer's skin and Aaron's. Spencer was distracted until he felt his other hand being pressed into the bed. 

"Give me your neck," Aaron demanded, but it wasn't a full demand. Spencer could deny it, and he knew that Aaron would stop. Spencer didn't want to though. He had bonded Aaron to him in a way that nearly inescapable, so it was just fair that he allow Aaron to do the same to him. 

Aaron nuzzled at Spencer's mating gland and licked at it for a full minute before his head moved down to clamp down on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer felt Aaron's cock brushing against his own, both of them were hard. Spencer hadn't planned on bonding himself to Aaron so soon it had only been a damned week, but it felt so right. It felt perfect. Spencer trusted Aaron wholly, and he knew that Aaron would never do anything that upset Spencer, not really. There would be times where his Alphaness would cause a few issues, but they could work through them. 

Spencer relaxed his body, feeling each muscle give away the tenseness that they had. Aaron made a pleased sound, and he let go of Spencer's shoulder. Spencer was utterly boneless on the bed when he felt teeth on his gland. Unlike Spencer, Aaron bit down immediately, and Spencer smelled his pheromones as they started to settle. There would be no mistaking that they were a bonded pair as their scents were perfectly mixed. 

"My Omega," Aaron whispered into Spencer's skin as he started to rock their groins together. Spencer couldn't form words because his body was racing toward orgasm. Spencer came with a cry and tried to thrust up into Aaron more to give him what he needed, but instead, Aaron leaned up. He grabbed Spencer's legs and pushed his thighs together before shoving his cock there. It wasn't inside of Spencer, but it was as close as Aaron was going to get until Spencer's heat was over that next day. Aaron set up a punishing pace, his knot pressing into Spencer's thighs with every single thrust until he came, his semen coating Spencer's stomach. Spencer tried to pull Aaron down to him, but Aaron rolled Spencer onto his side and cuddled into his back, his nose going right to the bonding mark on Spencer's neck. Aaron's teeth scraped over it, and Spencer had a feeling that Aaron would never let the mark not look like it was fresh which Spencer adored. 

"My Alpha," Spencer said when he could speak. 

"Sleep, we have a long way to go," Aaron whispered before he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Spencer's neck. 

"Sticky," Spencer said, and he wiggled, but Aaron didn't let him go. Aaron just chuckled and pulled him tighter into his chest. Spencer felt sleep trying to claim him, and he let it settle over him. 

* * *

Spencer laid his last folder of the day down, and he sighed. He had a doctor's appointment scheduled for an hour from then, and while Aaron knew about it, Spencer had not asked him to go with him. Aaron wasn't going to offer, and Spencer knew why. Aaron wanted Spencer to make up his mind on Aaron going with him. 

The appointment was on the fact that he was three weeks late on his heat. While Spencer's heats were not regular, they were still within a two week time on their side of when his heat should have hit, and now they were a week past that.

Aaron and Jack had moved in with Spencer, and the FBI Director asking for heat room done had all of a sudden freed up a crew to take care of it. Spencer's room in his house was a near replica of the one in Aaron's house. Aaron had let go of his house with no issue, and even Jack didn't mind moving in with Spencer. That was when Spencer had figured out that Aaron had been unhappy with the house since he had divorced Haley but hadn't wanted to move anywhere else unless he was bonded to an Omega. That Aaron liked Spencer's house a great deal was just a bonus. Of course, that Spencer already had construction going on meant that it wasn't hard to take into account things that Aaron wanted.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked as he walked down from his office. Everyone knew that something was wrong. No one was asking anything about what was wrong because when JJ had asked the day before he had ignored her and kept on doing it until she changed the subject. Morgan sat down on the edge of Spencer's desk and set down an ice cold cup of lemonade. It was Spencer's biggest drink at the moment. He was really enjoying it and after he got enough caffeine to where he wasn't going to kill someone he drank it nearly the whole time. There was a pitcher of it in Morgan's office, and he must have filled up a cup with it before coming down as a peace offering. 

"What haven't I gone on leave for, Morgan?" Spencer watched Morgan as he thought for about two seconds before his eyes went wide.

"Your heat. Oh shit. Are you..." Morgan trailed off, and when Spencer looked up at him, Spencer saw that he was looking down. Spencer looked down as well and saw that Morgan was looking at his stomach. 

"Impossible. My first heat with Aaron we didn't even do penetration, and I've not had a heat since and I'm on birth control, and we use condoms. I want a kid but I...we are just getting moved in together, and we don't need that as well as getting settled. We've not even discussed it yet. Aaron strikes me as the kind of Alpha that wants a ring on a finger before he wants kids. He has Jack, and I think for right now that's enough for both of us."

"Then you are looking for another reason for your heat to not come."

"There are thirty reasons why I would not have a heat when I should and stress is the main one but stress accounts for it being late but not this late. Three weeks late is starting into a cause for concern time."

"Then go and see your doctor."

"I have an appointment, but I can't concentrate. I finished my work, and I need to leave in twenty minutes to make the appointment."

"Then go early. Call your Alpha and have him meet you there. You know that you want him there, even if you can't say it."

"What if it's one of the ten reasons that means I can't have a kid?" Spencer looked up at Morgan, and Spencer knew that he looked scared. 

"Then you and Hotch will deal with that. Look man if it's one of the not ten reasons, then just stressing out more will just make you worse off." 

Spencer's desk phone rang, but Morgan grabbed it before Spencer could. The number that flashed across was one that Spencer had learned well over the past three months with his Alpha. It was Aaron's secretary's desk number. 

"Hello." Morgan nodded his head even though Ariana on the other end couldn't see him. "Sure. I'll tell him. Hey, tell Hotch thanks and that Reid wants him there at the appointment." Morgan smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I'll tell Pretty Boy that." Morgan hung up the phone.

"What are you telling me?"

"First off, Hotch sent a car for you, and it's outside now. It's going to take you to your appointment, and then on Monday, he's going to drop you off here before he goes into work in his own car. Now the second thing is that Hotch is very glad that you want him there. That was from his mouth because when Ariana told him. I think he was sitting right beside her. Now I have orders to shuffle you off into the car where there is food waiting on you. Hotch expects you to eat what's in there."

"He worries."

"He loves you. He was in love with you before he ever gave you that first gesture." Morgan reached out and ruffled Spencer's hair. "Now go and get in that car and go see what's up. It's Friday so take the weekend and depending on what the doctor says you will take time off if she wants it." 

"I will. I promise. Aaron takes good care of me." 

Morgan smiled as he bumped his shoulder into Spencer. "I know that he does. You've been smiling a lot more since you've gone on that date with him and I know it's not just the sex."

"Morgan," Spencer said as he shoved Morgan away from him. Morgan laughed and stood up. Morgan grabbed Spencer's messenger bag and looped it over Spencer's head before pulling him up. Spencer allowed Morgan to wrap an arm around him and shuffle him out of the bullpen. There was a car waiting outside of the normal entrance that the BAU used. It was the normal car that Aaron used when he was going to meetings and such. The driver wasn't standing outside waiting, and Spencer frowned. Spencer had never opened a door if they were going anywhere and he or Aaron wasn't driving. 

"I can feel you getting tense, Spencer. What's wrong?"

The door opened on the car before Spencer could say and Aaron was getting out of it. 

"Or you know it was a conference call that Hotch was listening in on. So I'm going to call you later, and unless you two are getting the freak on, I expect you to answer, Reid."

"Yeah, Morgan." Spencer kissed Morgan's cheek and then took Aaron's hand when he held it out. Aaron pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hello."

"Hello, little one."

"What the hell were you going to do if I didn't ask for you to be here?"

"I would have driven your car home."

"Where is your car?"

"At home. I drove it there, and Franklin picked me up. Jack is spending the afternoon at that boy Jimmy's down the street because Jimmy has cool puzzles."

"I told Jack that he would like Jimmy." Spencer tucked himself into Aaron's side. Aaron wrapped his arms around him for a few seconds before pulling him into the backseat of the car. Spencer stayed on his side and draped his legs over Aaron's as the car started to drive. Aaron wrapped his arms around him, and they stayed like that through the entire drive. Spencer didn't want to talk. He didn't want to think, but all he could think about was what could be wrong with him. He was angry at himself for not going and getting more testing done when his heats started to become irregular. He had gone to see his doctor, but the bloodwork showed nothing, and it was assumed to be stress. She had offered to do more testing, but Spencer had thought it was stress as well. 

The car stopped, and Spencer started to move. He didn't care if he was early, he could at least go in and get registered so that he could go back as soon as the doctor was ready for him. 

"Spencer," his doctor said as he entered her waiting room. She smiled at them. "Come on back. Your Aaron is going to fill out your paperwork, and we are going to get some blood drawn."

"I drank a lot of water so I should be able to do a urine sample."

"You always do, dear." Nancy Carter was a wonderful woman who reminded Spencer of someone's mother. He allowed her to guide him back and she took a quick blood sample herself. Spencer realized that there was no other staff there either. 

"Where is everyone?"

"Your Aaron asked me to move around some appointments. I moved everyone to earlier that I could or tomorrow. It's okay. I do it for some, and it's why your appointment is the last of the day." 

"But your staff..." The door opened, and a nurse came in. It was Selena, Nancy's daughter. 

"Will be paid for the time missed. You need to quit worrying about everything and just think about yourself for a little while. Now sit still, and I'll take your blood pressure." 

Spencer sighed and relaxed onto the exam table that he was seated on. Nancy walked Spencer through a normal checkup routine before ushering him into the bathroom for the urine sample. When that was done, Spencer gave it to Selena and went back to the exam room. He laid down on the table on his side with his hands curled in front of his face. 

* * *

Aaron signed the last bit of paperwork and leaned back in the chair. Selena had taken his blood, and he had given her a urine sample as well before starting the paperwork. Aaron knew that the timing of Spencer's heat stopping wasn't lost on the two medical women. Aaron and Spencer had bonded, and then Spencer hadn't had a heat after that. It was suspicious, and there were reasons why an Alpha being sick or something that would cause a bonded Omega to not go into heat when they should. 

The door shutting to Spencer's exam room said that he was done with his urine sample, so Aaron forced himself up from the chair he was in, and he walked down to the room that Selena told him that Spencer was in. It hadn't been hard for the doctor to agree to a private exam. Aaron had made sure that the staff was compensated for time missed and that all patients who were in need were taken care of. 

Spencer was on his side on the exam table, and it looked very much like he was asleep. Aaron knew that Spencer hadn't been sleeping well at all since he had made the appointment. Aaron tried but Spencer was uninterested in sex and trying to wear Spencer out in other physical ways was hit and miss. Aaron sat down at Spencer's back and laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder. The door opened up, and Selena walked in. She looked at Spencer, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"He's not been sleeping well, and I would say that he trusts you guys if he's falling asleep here."

"What do you know of the birth control that Spencer is on?" Selena asked.

"It's that new one that I can't pronounce. I know that it's one of the most effective birth controls on the market and that during testing phase no Omega got pregnant, even during a heat with an over fertile Alpha. Why?"

"Mom is having the blood test rushed by the urine test on Spencer says that he is pregnant."

"We use condoms because Spencer wants to. I would have noticed if one had broke."

"How old were the condoms?" Selena asked as she sat down in a chair on the far side of the room and started to write on a clipboard.

"Six months? Around there. I've not had a lover in many years, and I had tossed my old ones. I knew that I was going to be starting to court Spencer so I bought a pack that would work with my knot as well as my regular cock. They had been in the bedroom since I bought them."

"Where did you buy them?" 

Aaron kind of felt like he was being interrogated. 

"The drug store that I always buy them at."

"I ask because the FBI has been contacted in the past week about a string of Omegas, of various states of life that are pregnant after using condoms. I can't reveal much, but as it crosses state lines because we treat many who drive a long way to get to us, we know that it's a federal case. One such patient is a woman who was told not to get pregnant again for fear of her life if she were to have another kid. After her next heat, she was scheduled to have her ovaries removed. During her heat, she was on the same shot that Spencer is on and they used condoms as well. She's pregnant, and we have to go in and terminate it as well as remove her ovaries at the same time. The husband brought the condoms in, and the FBI tested them. There were small holes in them that were put in before they were wrapped, which means that someone at the factory where they are made tampered with them. This case is going to go big, and it's going to get that way fast. We were allowed to describe what happened with the first patient. That still doesn't explain how the conception happened with the birth control, that part is being looked into by the pharma company."

"So...what's the chance that the urine test was a false positive?" Aaron asked. He looked down at Spencer and slipped his hand from Spencer's shoulder down to his side and then to his stomach. 

"We ran it five times. I'll leave you with the paperwork about options."

"Thank you." Aaron didn't look up at her as she left, but he looked at the brochure that she had left. Aaron would leave that decision up to Spencer. They had not discussed kids yet outside of Spencer wanting the house repairs finished. Aaron could understand Spencer not wanting strange men and women in and out of the house. Jack had been asking for a sibling, but he hadn't asked Spencer yet, Aaron figured that would happen so and then Aaron and Spencer would discuss. Their lives had changed a great deal because of that heat where did something monumentally stupid and bonded after just a week of intentions known. Aaron wasn't going to regret it. 

Aaron shook Spencer's shoulder and made his Omega wake up. Spencer blinked a few times before turning his head to look at Aaron. Spencer smiled, and Aaron's heart skipped a beat as it did each time that Spencer looked at him like that. Aaron was worried that their new and still very fragile relationship wasn't going to survive this if Spencer didn't want the child that was growing inside of him. 

"Nancy is rushing the bloodwork on you. Selena did five urine pregnancy tests, Spencer."

"Five?" Spencer asked as he sat up. His hand went right to his stomach, and he grimaced. "Five means that one through four were positive. What was five?"

"Positive. The condoms that I bought were tempered with it seems, at the manufacturing facility. We are not the only ones who are pregnant because of it, and Nancy has gone to the FBI with it, so I figure that at some point the case will cross my desk just because of what it means."

"But my birth control?"

"The pharma company is looking into it."

"I need to talk to Nancy, please Aaron." Spencer seemed a little hollow, and Aaron couldn't read him. Dave had warned Aaron that when Spencer was unreadable he was taking in too much at a time and it wasn't good. Dave equated it to a computer that was lagging for no reason, it didn't act right so Spencer wouldn't act normal and not take anything he said to heart. 

"I'll get her and send her in."

"You don't have to leave. I just need her file on the shot that I take." 

Aaron frowned, but he slipped off of the exam table and walked to the door. Nancy was right there, and Aaron smiled at her and opened the door.

"So I had the blood test run quickly, and while the positive or negative has not come back, I did run another test on your urine. You live within the DC city limits and work at the Quantico Marine Base, correct Spencer?"

"Yes."

"So as with all Omega birth controls, there is a substance that given to them can counteract the birth control for finding a compatible Alpha and a heat bonding. Now, those substances are among the most protected files in the world. The substances do not exist in nature either. So an Omega accidentally taking them is impossible. Your urine has the substance for your birth control."

Aaron kept the gasp that wanted to escape to himself. He frowned and pulled out his phone to text Morgan. This had gone from a simple case to one that the BAU was going to need to be in on. They were the only unit in the FBI that were able to psychology deal with the victims of the case. 

"So it's not an accident," Spencer said. He laid his hand over his stomach. "There is someone out there who is giving Omegas the counteractant to their birth control while also sabotaging condoms. The two birth control methods that are the highest used."

"Nancy, if you can give me the contact information for the agent who has been assigned the case you brought to them. I'm going to have it moved to eh BAU as they are the best equipped to deal with very pissed off Alphas and Omegas as well as deal with the fallout." Aaron waited for Nancy to nod before she got up. Aaron figured that she was going to get the file as well as give them some privacy. 

"We've not discussed kids," Spencer said. 

"No, we haven't, we've been focusing on the house and blending our families. What do you want?" 

"I don't...outside of other interference, it was a zero point zero zero one chance that I could be pregnant. It wasn't a thought that I had. I had actually already started to look into adoption for us. Between our jobs, we have a stable home life. Jack already has a nanny, and he's a very good and stable child. There is no reason that we would be denied an adoption if we go the public adoption route. Private adoption would be different. There might even be a surge after this if you still wanted. Omegas without an Alpha that was on birth control and get pregnant from this. There are some Alphas who would not mind going into a relationship with an Omega if the Omega already has a child, born out of a bond or marriage but there are some who wouldn't."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get this pregnancy out of the way."

"You don't want a baby?" Spencer asked.

"Not what I meant, Spencer. I mean when you are through the pregnancy, and we are settled in with Jack and a young baby. Let's not add two babies to the mix. There is a branch of the FBI that will make sure that unwanted children of this scale are found homes or taken care of in the foster system."

"It was founded in nineteen fifty-five when a Beta UnSub raped eighty-three women and impregnated thirty-seven of them, Beta and Omega, throughout a summer. Back then it was harder to find an Alpha who would take in an Omega with a child, especially with a child that was born in that way. It was when Omega mental health was first seriously looked into and made a lot of the changes that we see today in the caring of Omegas."

"I shouldn't be shocked that you know that. But yes. I will make sure that they are taken care of."

"I didn't know about this child before this but I want it, him or her, I want it, Aaron."

"Then we will have it." Aaron smiled at Spencer before cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. Aaron was a little upset because he had one single heat with Spencer and it was going to be almost a year before he had another. While their bond was strong, even for as short as it was, there was a piece missing and that piece that felt like it was missing. Aaron knew that it wasn't so much missing as the bonding time of being locked together with Aaron's knot was missing. 

"The team is going to be very happy."

"Yes, they are. Jack is going to be over the moon." Aaron was excited to tell Jack. 

There was a knock on the door, and then Nancy entered. 

"I have the contact information for the agent that I was in contact with, and I have the blood test back. The lab rushed it because it's part of an ongoing criminal case. Given the levels in your blood, Spencer I would say that you became pregnant not long after your last heat. You said that Aaron had not penetrated you during it or I would say it was when you got pregnant. How long after your heat did you first get penetrated?"

"Under a day. My heat faded Monday night and Aaron kept me in bed resting on Tuesday, and it was when that he penetrated me for the first, second, and Wednesday morning the third time. I would have been overly fertile at that point if my birth control was not working so I would say it was then." 

"Then I will put that down as your conception date until we can get a good ultrasound later and measure the size. I'll have Selena set you up with all of your visits that you will be doing. As always if you are away on a case during those times just call in when you get home, and we will see you after hours, or if it's a milestone, I will set you up with a doctor I trust wherever you are. If you are injured in any way during a case even if it's just a fall, I expect a call, and we will go from there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you," Nancy turned to look at Aaron as she talked. "You are to be home as much as possible when Spencer is home. Morning cuddles and early nights. While this child wasn't planned, it's wanted, but given the nature of the conception, you need to make sure that Spencer doesn't think for a single second that you don't want it. I know exactly who you are, but you are needed at home. Give your assistant director some duties. You can work from home as well."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And unless you are in front of the President or Congress, I expect you here for all of his appointments."

"I'll give them to my secretary, and she'll make sure."

"Good. I doubt that I need to give your contact information over to anyone who contacts me from the FBI but just in case I'll only give them yours, Aaron. Spencer's won't leave this office. Though I know that his unit is very much in the public eye."

"Yes, well his unit is the one that is going to be looking into this. I have a feeling that even though he's the target of the UnSub or UnSubs doing this that his team will be the one to take it over. They are the best."

"Now, I have a few prescriptions for you. Vitamins and the standard for pregnancy but you need to-"

"Cut down on the coffee, yes yes I know." Spencer was smiling though, and his hand was still on his stomach. Aaron was sure that if he weren't wearing a shirt and vest, he would have his hand on his skin. "And eat better. Don't worry on that front my team won't let me not."

"Sounds like a good family for you."

"Yes." 

"Okay, Selena has the prescriptions. As long as there are no more questions. Keep the condoms for the BAU to have examined."

"There is only one left in the two boxes that I bought," Aaron said, and he felt the blush creeping up on his face. He knew that newly bonded mates having a lot of sex wasn't something new to the doctor but admitting how many condoms they had gone through wasn't exactly normal. Aaron felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. Morgan wanted to meet at Rossi's. The rest of the team had already gone for the evening, and so were a long way from the BAU, so it made sense to meet someone neutral. Aaron would rather go home and have Spencer rest for a little bit because Aaron was sure that Spencer was going to freak out soon. Aaron wasn't sure when they would be allowed to announce the pregnancy to the family. "Question."

Aaron waited for Nancy to look at him before he started to speak again. "When exactly is the safest time to announce to the family that we are with child?" Aaron asked.

"He's nearing his second trimester, Aaron. If he were going to have a spontaneous miscarriage, he would have had it by now. I think it would be fine for you to tell your family and the team that he's with child." 

"Good because there is no way to keep this quiet from the team and I would hate to tell them and not Jack," Spencer said with a smile on his face. 

"Thank you, Nancy, for everything. That donation will come in as soon as my lawyer clears it."

"That will go a long way to help my clinic. Thank you."

Spencer was up off the table as quick as lightning. Aaron was almost left in the dust. Selena was at the check out desk with the prescriptions and the list of office dates. Spencer handed that over and was looking at the other papers as he followed Aaron out of the office. Aaron saw that on the dates it was all for first thing in the morning appointments. Which meant that even if there was a case, Spencer could go before the jet leaves. Unless the team was already on a case. Aaron would make sure to make several copies of the list of dates and take at least two into work, leave one on the desk in Aaron's office as well as one in Spencer's office in the house. Aaron's office was still a mess, but it was serviceable. Aaron would make sure that secure lines were put in as soon as possible so that he could work from home as much as possible. 

"We are meeting the team at Rossi's? Can we stop at that bookstore that's on the way?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Aaron opened the car door and saw that Spencer was on his phone. It looked like he was on the website for that store and looking at books. Aaron wasn't sure what was so important that they needed to stop on their way but he would because it would make Spencer happy. "Franklin."

"I heard, Sir."

"Good. Also, Franklin, do you remember what we discussed a few months ago?"

"About you retaining my services on a full time and not time by time instance?"

"Yes."

"Whenever you are ready, Sir."

"It starts today. You'll drive Spencer to and from work."

"Aaron," Spencer said looking up from his phone. He was glaring.

"You for at least the next few weeks will be in your own head while you adjust. Let me at least take care of a little bit. Franklin has been on retainer for me personally as well as a few other big wigs around DC, and from time to time he will decline other jobs as long as the pay is good enough. With you going on cases at all hours I would feel better if someone was driving you home and you know that I won't be able to and while Morgan would do it, I don't want that stress on him."

"Fine. Franklin, I hope you do mind silence sometimes because I'll probably be reading a lot."

"It's perfectly fine, Sir. As long as you don't mind some jazz playing while you read."

"Not at all. I had a friend I went to the Academy with that quit the FBI and became a jazz musician in New Orleans. I like jazz because of him."

"Well, then I'll have to see about expanding your musical tastes."

"Sounds good." Spencer looked back down at his phone and Aaron went to looking out at the places they were passing. Aaron wanted to reach over and touch Spencer's stomach where there was no swell. Aaron would have noticed that. Spencer's birth control shot had clouded Spencer's scent, and Aaron knew that he blamed it for why he hadn't smelled that Spencer was with child. There was usually a subtle change. Aaron knew before many of the females at the Hoover building that they were pregnant. Aaron's sense of smell was rated one of the highest for Alphas in the area, or at least it was what the doctor had told him when he had gone to see him when he was younger. 

Spencer stayed buried on his phone, but Aaron saw that he was texting someone. Aaron wasn't going to ask because if Spencer wanted him to know, Spencer would tell him. Aaron had learned that Spencer wasn't as open as Aaron assumed. Yes, he would tell Aaron things when asked, but he didn't volunteer things that often. Aaron figured that it was growing up the way that he did with a mother who was mentally ill. Spencer had learned to take care of himself and not rely on anyone. He was adapting well at letting Aaron in when Spencer wanted Aaron in. 

The entire pregnancy was going to be a tug of war between Spencer's independence and Aaron's need to protect him. 

"You can stay or come in, but I won't be in here long," Spencer said as he opened up the passenger door. Franklin had driven around to where Spencer was getting out on the sidewalk and if Aaron wanted out he needed to scoot across or get out in traffic. Aaron narrowed his eyes at Spencer's back. Spencer and a book store was not a short trip. The least amount of time that Aaron had ever spent in a new bookstore with Spencer was half an hour. If it was a used book store, it was just over an hour. Aaron scooted across and got out just after Spencer. 

Inside the store was a young man with a smile on his face and four bags of books sitting on the counter. 

"Doctor Reid, you did say you would be here just about when I was done."

"Thank you, Andrew."

"You are very welcome and is it time to say congratulations? Or are you two just getting ready?"

"No, congratulation is a good term for this. I put in an order for a few others with your father. Those are a little bit more full of science. I don't know if me or Aaron or our driver Franklin will be in to get them."

"We will put them on your tab as soon as they come in. So I found another three books that weren't on the list you sent me." Andrew set down three books, and Aaron stepped up to look at them before Spencer could get to them. One of them was a picture book about the pregnancy process for a young kid, and another was a book for kids about getting a little sibling. The last was a week by week guide on male pregnancy for a whole family so that inquisitive young minds could be part of the process. Aaron flipped through that and found that it was detailed enough to satisfy Spencer but not too graphic where Jack wouldn't be interested. 

"Oh, were there any others about gaining a little sibling?" Spencer asked.

"Yes but this is the only one that I recommend. The others are too young for Jack and this I think will be right up his alley. There is another book that I like that we should be getting in on Tuesdays book shipment as we ordered a few more copies. I already have a note to have it pulled out for you."

"You take good care of me," Spencer said as he picked up the picture book that had a lot what Aaron thought were disgusting pictures of insides of bodies made by computers. Jack would love it though. Aaron wondered at how much Spencer brought Jack in for Andrew to know what Jack would and wouldn't like. Aaron would have to see about taking the afternoon when Spencer and Jack were hanging out together. 

"I would say it's the money you spend and part of it is, but it's also the fact that you also send a lot of your friends here as well." Andrew scanned the three books and tapped out something on the computer before putting them into a bag by themselves. He handed them over to Spencer before scooting the other four bags toward Aaron. Aaron knew that Spencer had a tab and Aaron had used it twice when coming in with Jack. It was always paid at the end of the month or as close to that as possible given Spencer's work. Aaron would have to see about having someone take over that. It would be something less for Spencer to worry about. 

"Have a good day!" Andrew called out as Aaron held open the door for Spencer who was buried deep in a book. Aaron hadn't even seen him pull a book out of the bags that Aaron had. Aaron looked down to see that none were missing. 

Aaron looked back at Andrew to see that he was grinning. Andrew had to have kept one book out, knowing that it would be the one that Spencer would want to read the most. When Aaron looked for Spencer, he was already in the car with the book on his lap, and he looked to be about fifty pages into it. Aaron slid into the car and set down the bags in his hands. Franklin started up the car again, and in a few minutes, they were back into traffic. Aaron watched Spencer more than watching traffic, and he knew that Spencer knew that he was doing it because, after a few minutes, Spencer slid the book up his lap some and took off his jacket and vest. Aaron didn't say a single thing until Spencer grabbed his hand and put it over his stomach. It wasn't skin to skin, but it was as close as would get until they were home. 

The drive to Dave's house took too short of time as well as too long at the same time. Aaron wanted it over with but also wanted to enjoy the time in the car with Spencer, just being. After Dave's was going to be a lot of talking and then more talking when they got home. Aaron would need to update HR on everything as well as his own doctor. There was a lot to do before Aaron could really get to the extremely happy phase of Spencer being pregnant. 

* * *

Spencer settled down into the chair that he was directed to sit in as soon as they got into the house. The team had been on a case for days, and now it was Jack's birthday party, and Spencer was just getting home in time for it. It was too cold outside, so the party was inside, but the kids didn't seem to mind as they ran from room to room. Aaron had planned it all so that the kids could have fun inside. Each room of the first floor of the house had different games in it as well as the living room having a movie playing so worn out kids could sit and catch their breath. Since the whole team was going to the party, Spencer had hitched a ride with Morgan. Franklin had the night off, and Spencer was glad because as Spencer got bigger, Aaron let him out without him or Franklin less. 

Though Spencer knew that he was at the size where it was hard for him to drive, even with his long legs, he felt like he was miles from the steering wheel. Spencer wasn't grounded from flight yet by Nancy, but Spencer was sure that he soon would be just because of the stress of the job combined with the slight stress that the body went through with the flight. He was going to take himself off of work two weeks before his estimated due date. After he was put off of flying, he would work from the office. Morgan had already set up a computer and everything that Spencer would need in his office on his desk because it wasn't like Morgan would be using it when he was on a case, and it just made sense. 

Aaron had personally bought new furniture for Morgan's office that had a couch that Spencer could nap on. It matched Spencer's chair, and there was even a mini-fridge in there. It hadn't taken much to get Morgan to agree to it as it meant that Spencer would actually rest and eat with little provocation. 

"Spencer," Jack said as he climbed up into the chair beside Spencer. Jack could no longer fit in Spencer's lap. "You look tired."

"I am, but I'm going to stay awake for dinner and then cake and then presents."

"A nap wouldn't hurt you though, would it? Dad says its an hour before the pizza gets here and then a little after that for cake and presents so even if you slept a little longer it would be fine." 

Spencer looked at Jack's face. The boy looked so earnest in his words, but Spencer knew that Aaron was behind them. Aaron had been using Jack for a lot of things including getting Spencer to nap when Aaron thought he needed to and not when Spencer actually needed to. 

"Excuse me, Jack." Spencer pushed himself into a standing position, and he looked around to find his bonded. He heard Aaron's laughter and walked toward it. Aaron was in the kitchen with Morgan and Rossi, getting them both a beer. "Aaron Maddox Hotchner." 

"Oh, look I see that some kids are playing tag, let's go help them," Rossi said to Morgan and then pulled the man with him out of the room. Spencer watched them go and saw Aaron looking at them with a glare. They were smart and ran for cover leaving Aaron to face Spencer's wrath alone. 

"Spencer," Aaron said as he took a sip of his bottle of water. "I thought you were in the other room and sitting down." 

"I was sitting down until your son came in and tried to talk me into a nap."

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm not tired. I slept the four-hour flight home so that I could be awake for Jack's party which you would know if you had actually talked to me instead of trying to manage me through your son." 

"Spencer," Aaron started.

"No, you don't get to Spencer me. I am not on bedrest, and so far I have not done a damned thing that my doctor says that I shouldn't. It's cool out, so I'm not as tired as I was when we had that hot streak. I understand that you worry, but you have to control your damned urges because you are pissing me off." Spencer poked Aaron in the chest, and the man raised his hands up. Aaron backed up into the counter that was behind him, but Spencer followed. "I have tried to bite my tongue when I know that it's just a little too much for you to handle. I know that if we had planned this, you wouldn't be as observant as you are. Your senses are in hyper-awareness mode because someone did this to us, but I'm now far enough along that nothing is going to happen and it's not like the UnSub would have a claim on the child, even if he weren't dead. This child is ours, and no one else's and I know how to take care of myself and it."

"Spencer, Spencer." Aaron interrupted Spencer and cupped his cheeks before pulling him closer. Aaron kissed him hard, and Spencer lost the ability to breathe for a few seconds. He let Aaron have the kiss for as long as Aaron wanted it until Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and turned them around. Spencer felt himself be pressed into the counter. Aaron slipped to his side, and Spencer felt a hard cock against his skin. "I hear you, and I understand your concerns but I really, really need sex right now. We have enough time for it and a quick shower before the pizza gets here."

Spencer allowed himself to be pulled up into the bedroom. 

Forty-five minutes later, Spencer was exiting the bedroom where he found Morgan at the end of the hall. He looked like he put himself on guard duty. 

"Um...did you need something?"

"No, just stopping kids from getting adventurous. Do we still have a Director left to go into work day after tomorrow?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Yes. He's perfectly fine and utterly cowed into not being a caveman at least for a few days."

"Pizza should be here soon, and I know that Hotch ordered you one with onions, pineapple, green peppers, and pepperoni."

"That's for Jack and me," Spencer said with a smile.

"That fact that you infected your pizza into that kid makes me wonder what Hotch sees in you." 

"He sees a lot in me," Spencer said, and he tucked himself into Morgan's side so that Morgan would help him down the stairs. Spencer was glad that when it came to the three Alphas on the team, Aaron didn't mind them touching him. He was pretty certain that Aaron forced himself to look at Rossi like an uncle to Spencer and Morgan and Prentiss were siblings, which they were. 

"And it's good that he does because I would very much hurt him if he didn't." 

Spencer laughed as they got to the bottom of the steps. There was a ring at the doorbell, so Spencer broke off from Morgan and headed to the front door. Aaron had ordered through the place around the corner days before and prepaid so that nothing needed to be bothered with the night of the party. Spencer pulled out his wallet to get the driver's tip money. Spencer pulled out a twenty and opened the door. 

"Doctor S! Hey, wow you are getting bigger every time that I see you. So I have yours, and Jack's pizza on top so take that, and I'll carry the rest into the kitchen. How does that sound?" Jimmy was very enthusiastic. 

"You don't have to," Spencer said as he tried to take the whole stack. 

"I got the rest, you get your nasty assed pizza," Morgan said from behind him. Morgan grabbed the rest of the pizzas after Spencer grabbed his box from the top. Spencer laughed and handed over the twenty to Jimmy, and after pocketing it, Jimmy pulled the door shut behind him. The kids were all flocking to Morgan, but he kept them back as he walked into the living room where there was enough space for the kids to sit down and eat and the adults to sit on things and eat. Spencer settled in his chair, and Jack came over and sat with him, careful of the pizza and Spencer's stomach. Spencer opened up the box of pizza and pulled out the first slice and dropped it onto the plate that appeared in front of him. Aaron handed the plate to Jack before a second plate appeared. Spencer put three pieces onto it before closing the lid. Aaron took the pizza away and set it down while Spencer tucked into his. 

The kids all disappeared as they consumed their pizza, including Jack after stealing Spencer's third piece of pizza. Aaron got him another one as well as a can of seltzer water to drink. After that Aaron disappeared to chase after kids. Spencer was left with a few of the moms that Spencer didn't know that well. Aaron knew the parents better than Spencer and Spencer was okay with that. He had to talk with many people while working and kissing the asses of parents who wanted to be seen with FBI Director Aaron Hotchner's kids was not something that he wanted. 

"Oh, when are you due?" someone asked as a hand appeared in Spencer's eyesight and moved to touch his stomach. Spencer slapped the hand away and looked up at the woman. There were two there. "Why did you do that?"

"Because the fact that I am pregnant does not give you the right to touch me without asking. I am a person, and I have rights."

"You don't have the right to slap me."

"I slapped your hand because you were going to touch me without asking. I hope you don't teach your children that it's okay to touch without asking." Spencer pushed himself up to a standing position. He felt a hand at his side and looked down to see Jack. 

"Touching without asking is rude and the sign of a person who thinks they are more important than the rights of others," Jack said. He looked up at the woman and then back at someone else. 

"Aaron, come here and tell him that it's okay when people touch bellies of pregnant people," the woman said. 

"Why do you think that I am okay with someone touching my bonded without his permission much less mine?" Aaron asked. 

Both women gave Aaron a look that said they didn't think that he would have that stance. 

"We teach our child that you ask before touching and that you never assume that anyone, especially someone pregnant would want you to touch. Jack is the only child in his grade that has not had to have the talk about not touching or pulling other kids hair for attention. So no ma'am I will not demand that my bonded allow you to touch him when he obviously doesn't want to be touched. You are lucky that I wasn't here. I probably would have broken your hand." 

Spencer watched a man come over and grab his wife and walk off with her. He did not look happy, and Spencer was pretty sure that she wouldn't be allowed alone at parties for a long time. 

"Spencer it's cake time. Come and cut the cake please," Jack said as he linked his hand with Spencer's and tugged on him gently. Aaron pressed a kiss into Spencer's hair as Spencer passed him. It wasn't the first time that Spencer had to teach someone that his belly wasn't a free for all touching exhibit. And it probably wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

Aaron looked up to see the nurse exiting the surgery room. Aaron had been waiting for this for an hour and a half. Aaron stood up and looked at the team and Jessica who was sitting with Jack. 

"They are fine, and in a few minutes they will be in the room, and you can go in. For right now, we are limiting it to just you, Director Hotchner. When you have figured out that they are fine, then we can see about adding more visitors."

Aaron nodded, he had no words. Aaron followed her back down a different hallway and into a room where he saw Spencer was looking at him groggily. Spencer was smiling, and he waved his hand at the basket that was beside his bed. 

"So when Nancy asked us if we wanted to know anything beyond how the baby was doing...we might have wanted to clarify Aaron that we wanted to know how many. Twins, a boy, and a girl. That's why she was worried when I fell on the ice but don't worry they are fine. I was bruised though, and she was worried and so had them taken out via C-Section." 

Aaron stepped up to the basket and looked down at the two babies. Both of them were asleep, swaddled tightly in blankets. Aaron felt his heart start to beat so fast that he was sure he was going to pass out. 

"Hey, now don't do that. I can't get up and catch you." Spencer held out his hand, and Aaron reached out to take it. Aaron sat down on the side of Spencer's bed. It was big enough for both of them and the babies and later when Spencer wasn't so out of it from the painkillers given to him, Aaron would climb in bed with him and they would have the babies in between them. 

"So it looks like we get two babies anyway huh?" Spencer asked with a laugh. Aaron laughed and leaned over to kiss him. There was the sound o the door opening, and Aaron looked to see that it was Jack. No one was with him, so Aaron figured that he slipped around Jessica and the nurses protecting the floor. Aaron waved him over. 

"So, Jack how do you feel about being a big brother to a brother and a sister?" Spencer asked after Jack had climbed up onto the bed with him.

"Two?" Jack asked. 

Aaron picked up the boy and laid him down near Spencer before picking up the girl. Both of them were still asleep, but that was okay. Once Aaron had them both down he helped Spencer roll onto his side and Jack to cuddle down into Aaron's chest. They were a perfect little family unit, something Aaron hadn't thought was possible after Haley had done what she had done to him. Spencer was everything that Aaron had wanted out of life and have given him things that Aaron had not thought possible. Aaron wouldn't change the life he had at the moment for anything.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
